


Couples' Night

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M, tropetastictuesday, tropetastictuesday6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: After the release of their new book, Rhett and Link go out drinking to celebrate. Once they realize it's Couples' Night at the bar, Rhett takes matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content includes alcohol consumption.

It wasn't often that Rhett and Link went out drinking, but it wasn't often that they got the chance to celebrate. After all, today was the day they finally released their book. They were already getting calls from talk show hosts and internet celebrities to rave about it. Even if it wasn't a popular topic in the media, this was a huge benchmark in their lives and was worth celebrating with a drink or two.

They entered the bar and found themselves a booth to sit at. Naturally, they squished together to fit next to each other on one side. One quick glance around the room was enough for Rhett to notice a lot of what looked like married couples and young lovers taking up the majority of the bar. He hadn't been to a bar in a while, but he was sure that was still an uncommon occurrence.

A young woman, clad in black with tattoos covering her arms and a towel hanging on her belt wandered over to them with a memo pad in hand. She stopped right beside their table and brushed her dark burgundy hair out of her eyes.

"How's it going, guys? My name's Alexa. What can I get for you this evening?" she asked, flashing a lopsided grin at the two men.

"Well, we're celebrating tonight, so how about something a bit classy, but not too expensive?" Link replied.

"Well, the drinks are half-off for couples tonight, so you can get whatever you want. Is it your anniversary?" Alexa asked, beaming at the two men.

"Oh, no, we're not married -"

"Yet!!" interrupted Rhett with a yell. "We, uh, actually just got engaged! So we're celebrating!" Link stared confused at the smiling man beside him.

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet!" She glanced down at their hands, and frowned. "You don't have engagement rings?" she asked.

Rhett was quick to answer. "Not yet. We want to save up and pick them out together." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder. The shorter man stayed silent as he stretched a fake smile across his face.

"How nice!" Alexa cooed. "I wish my fiancé did that instead of buying the biggest rock he could get. We'll be paying this thing off for years." She held her hand up, showing off a glittering diamond ring. "He loves spoiling me though, the sweetheart. Hopefully you two don't spoil each other _too_  much."

Rhett chuckled and held Link's shoulder even tighter. "You have no idea," he teased. "And you can just surprise us with the drink. Give us whatever you recommend."

"Sounds good, guys! And congrats!" She put her memo pad away and made a beeline to the bar.

"What are you doing?!" Link whispered.

"If she thinks we're a couple we'll get fifty percent off drinks! Now we can celebrate in style, man!"

Link sighed. "Fine, just don't get too carried away, please. You're already too excited about this. If someone in here happens to recognize us and get wind of our quote-unquote engagement it'll end up all over the Internet."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I'll be slick as butter," Rhett said, peeking over the booth.

"Oh, good, we'll have nothing to worry about, then!" Link commented with a snort.

"She's coming back!" Rhett whispered. He snatched Link's hand without a single thought, and scooted even closer to him than he was before. Link let his head rest on Rhett's shoulder, falling into the role this time. Alexa came around to greet them once more with two wine glasses filled with sparkling rose gold colored wine and a red hibiscus flower sunken to the bottom. She beamed when she saw the two all cuddled up.

"I made you guys a popular pick of the evening: Blooming Champagne Cocktails. Let me know if you want anything else tonight." She put their drinks down and smiled once more as she moved to another table. Link gazed at Rhett with a sarcastic flutter of his eyelashes.

"Okay, so the drink is a little on the romantic side. Still looks good!" Rhett giggled as he reached for his glass. "Cheers to a happy engagement," he chirped as he clinked his glass with Link's. The brunet smirked at his friend's ridiculousness. He held his glass closer, examining the beautiful flower inside. Its flavored syrup visibly floated to the top with the simmering bubbles. His smile grew brighter as he took his first sip of the sweet drink.

They ordered another round, and of course when Alexa returned to the table, they snuggled up even more so than before. Link threw himself against Rhett's chest and Rhett fiddled with his hair. By the time she came back with their drinks, they were lost in a giggle fit.

After those drinks were done, they ordered yet another round. Link was practically on Rhett's lap as they engaged in a poke fight right there in the booth. Alexa chuckled as she watched them giggle like children. She came back to find Link's arms thrown around Rhett's neck as he cried tears of laughter, and Rhett held him close with one arm.

Rhett called her over one last time. All the other patrons had gone, and Link was passed out on Rhett's lap. His head laid against Rhett's shoulder, and his arms were still somewhat wrapped around Rhett's neck. Alexa arrived right on cue and cooed at the sleeping man. Rhett silently brought a finger to his lips.

"I think we're ready for the check," he whispered, smiling warmly at the man sleeping on him.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back," she whispered with a nod. Rhett's eyes traveled along his sleeping friend's face, from the REM flutters of his eyelids to his soft, agape mouth. Rhett would've taken a picture of this precious moment, but he didn't want to rouse Link from his slumber. He carefully pressed his bearded cheek against Link's face. His warm breath tickled his neck.

Soon, Alexa came back with the bill. She saw the love in Rhett's eyes as he gently rubbed Link's back and continued nuzzling his face like a kitten.

"You two are so incredibly sweet," she commented, keeping her voice low as to not wake Link. Rhett looked up at her with guilt clouding his eyes.

"Actually..." he started, puffing out a sigh, "we're not really... engaged." Alexa stood quietly, listening with great patience. "We're actually not even... you know, together."

"You want to be, though," she added softly. He shot a surprised look at her as red tinted his entire face. "It's obvious you care for him... probably just as much as he cares for you."

"I've known him my entire life. If he cares as much as you think he does, he would have told me. Who knows? We probably could've been _married_  by now."

"But you never told _him_ , did you?" Alexa leaned forward, holding herself up with her elbows on the table. "Look, out of all the couples I've served tonight, you guys seemed the happiest together. The way you two look at each other, even touch each other... like you're his world, and he's yours."

Rhett glanced at Link again, smiling at the truth behind her words. "He really is." He resisted the urge to give the man a soft kiss, and instead looked back to Alexa. He reached for the bill in her hand. She pulled it back before he could touch it.

"I'll cover the bill," she offered.

"No... no, that was about fifty dollars worth of drinks. I'll take care of it."

"I insist. You two deserve a night of freedom. After all the work you guys have been doing lately, you -"

"Wait, you know?!" Rhett looked around assuring that no one else was around. "But you didn't..."

"Someone who sat at the bar earlier had a copy of your book. I'll have to pick up a copy, myself. I'll check out your show too!" She giggled at Rhett's astonished expression. "But yeah, don't worry about the bill. I'll go call you an Uber. Have a good night." She smiled once more as she walked away.

"Mmmm... what... What time is it?" mumbled the sleepy brunet, who rubbed his face against Rhett's neck to help wake himself up.

"Time to go home, buddyroll," Rhett replied, scooting out of the booth with Link's hand in his. Link yawned and stretched once he was standing. He wobbled a little bit as he attempted to walk. Rhett was quick to jump to his aid.

"Rhett?" Link hummed, leaning against Rhett as they walked to the front door. "Can I... sleep over? I don't want the fun to end yet." Rhett blushed at the many ideas he could've meant by that, though he doubted it meant anything more than platonic. He looked back at Alexa cleaning the bar top, and thought back to what she said. He looked back at Link, whose sapphire eyes were locked onto his, regardless of how tipsy and tired he was. He was beautiful too, Rhett noted as another soft smile stretched across his lips. The grin on Link's own gave Rhett enough courage to lean closer until his lips pressed gently against Link's cheek. Link's eyes fluttered in surprise.

"The fun's only begun," Rhett nearly whispered. Link's smile broadened and the blue in his eyes glistened as Rhett led him outside.


End file.
